October Daye
October Daye, aka "Toby", aka October Christine Daye — (Character) Books Appears In # Rosemary and Rue (2009) # A Local Habitation (2010) # An Artificial Night (2010) # Late Eclipses (2011) # One Salt Sea (2011) # Ashes of Honor (2012) # Chimes at Midnight (2013) # The Winter Long (Sept 2, 2014) Race Changeling: half-human, half-fae: Daoine Sidhe — really: Dochas Sidhe Biography / Background October "Toby" Day is a former street kid and half-breed Daoine Sidhe who's practically made a career out of running away from things. She was raised in the Summerlands, last of the true fae realms, only to flee to the mortal world when she was a teenager, looking for a life she could call her own. For a while, it looked like she might even succeed. She found a place in the service of a local Duke, earned her position as a knight errant, fell in love, and thought the running was over. — She was wrong. All too soon, all she wanted was the opportunity to run away from everything and fade into obscurity. Unfortunately for Toby, life is rarely simple for changelings, and her own talent for complicating things makes it impossible for her to disappear into the shadows. It probably doesn't help that she attracts trouble the way that candles attract moths, or that she's somehow managed to catch the eye of some of the most powerful people in the Kingdom of the Mists. ~ Seanan McGuire Backstory ✥ Amandine is October Daye's mother by a human Irish accountant. When Toby was seven, Sylvester Torquill, along with others, came to give Toby the Changeling's Choice. She ran to her mother saying she was just like her. They were both whisked away to the Summerlands, where Toby was raised. Amandine slowly lost her grip on reality. ✥ Toby was 25 when she ran away from her mother's houehold in the Summerlands, she could barely pass for sixteen. She starved in alleyways, fled from Kelpies, and ran from the human police. Devin found her just as she reach the end of her rope. He took her to Home, fed her, and told her she'd never have to go back. He used "little favors" that turned into bigger assignments. He would visit her room at night. She knew couldn’t trust him, that he’d use her, and she also knew he wouldn’t turn her away. Home was where they didn’t care about your differences, where you could carve out a spot for yourself. Rosemary and Rue, ch. 6, p. 33 About Full Name: *October Christine Daye Year of Birth *1952 Abilities, Powers, Skills * Glamour * Blood Magic * innate knowledge of the fae races inherited from her mother—can just breath in their essence (example: pixie sweat glitter) Magicla Signature * Magic tastes like copper and cut grass Occupations, Title, Position, etc * Private Investigator * Knight Errant to the Duchy of Shadowed Hills * named Countess of Goldengreen by the Queen of the Mists (book #4) * works at Safeway—at the beginning of the series * “Sir October Daye of the Kingdom of the Mists, once of the Fiefdom of Home, Knight of Lost Words, sworn to Sylvester Torquill, daughter of Amandine of Faerie and Jonathan Daye of the mortal world,” Rosemary and Rue, ch. 11 Family * Mother: Amandine — mother (Firstborn) — raised Toby as Daoine Sidhe when she is really: Dochas Sidhe * Father: _____ — (not yet revealed) — human Irish accountant * Former Fiancé: Cliff * Daughter: Gillian Marks (name means "July") Sidekicks *Quentin *May Daye Team Toby * Quentin, May Daye, Tybalt, Connor, Luidaeg, Spike, Raj, Danny . . . Love Interests * Connor O'Dell, the son and heir of the Duchy of Shadowed Hills (Sylvester), * Tybalt, the King of Dreaming Cats Changeling Childhood Friends * Kerry — half Hob, half airhead; * Julie — half Cait Sidhe, all trouble; * Stacy Brown — weak-blooded Stacy, Toby's best friend and Mitch's eventual wife. * Mitch Brown — Nixie/Hob, mixed with human made him large, though Hobs are short * October Daye — half Daoine Sidhe, half human Pets * Pet half-Siamese cats —Cagney and Lacey — spies for Tybalt * Pet Rose Goblin — Spike Homes / Habitats / Places of Attachment * Summerlands * Home — place for homeless Changelings * Duchy of Shadowed Hills * Goldengreen Personality & Characteristics * Physical Appearance * Other Details * Character Connections To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Toby's Life View ✥ "Home was where they didn’t care what color your eyes were, or that you cried when the sun came up, or that your hair was brown like your father’s when the Daoine Sidhe are supposed to be brightly colored and fair. Home was willing to have me, and I knew I could earn myself a life there, if I was fast, clever, and heartless. I could earn my own way." Rosemary and Rue, ch. 6, p. 33, ✥ "In the end, there's never a sanctuary. You run until there's nowhere left to run to, and then you fight, and then you die, and then it's over. That's how the world works, and if there's a way to change that, I hope someone's eventually planning to let me know." ~ Late Eclipses, p. 203 Quotes *Goodreads | Seanan McGuire Quotes (Author of Rosemary and Rue) *October Daye Series ~ Shelfari — List of quotes for each book : “You should have screamed by now. It doesn't taste as good when you don't scream. Why won't you scream for me?" "Sorry, but we only serve diet agony here.” — October Daye, Rosemary and Rue. : “Pointy-eared bitch . . .” — “Actually, I’m a pointy-eared slut. Only purebloods get to be bitches.” — Redcap & Toby, Rosemary and Rue, ch. 14 : I’ve never liked being looked at like I was a hero. I always wind up letting someone down. Sometimes I get lucky. Sometimes the only person who gets hurt is me. Rosemary and Rue, ch. 19 Book References See Also * Changeling * Daoine Sidhe * Tybalt * Amandine * Lily * Oleander de Merelands * Sylvester Torquill * Connor O'Dell * Quentin * Simon Torquill * ~~ * List of October Daye books * Faeries * List of Fae Types * Firstborn * List of Firstborn * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms * Big Three * Faerie External References Toby-verse Refs: * Seanan McGuire: The Toby Daye FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire: Fairy Tale Survival FAQ ~ Author's site * October Daye series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Series information page * Fang-tastic Fiction: Seanan McGuire: OCTOBER DAYE Series - summary of entire series including world-building. * October Daye Series ~ Shelfari (character lists, setting, glossaries, quotes, etc.) * Carpewiki - October Daye Series ~ Wiki * Literature/October Daye - Television Tropes & Idioms * Galavanting Girl Books: Breakdown of a Heroine - October Daye Category:Characters Category:Changelings